Minor Characters
Were you looking for the Opening Cutscene? Or Female Computer Voice? This page lists all of the Minor Characters in FNaF: SL or characters that only makes one or more appearance and don't impact the game. Night 4 Technicians Two night technicians are heard in the beginning of Night 4, while the player is in the springlock suit. They cannot be seen, and can only be heard talking to each other and sending Ballora to the Scooping Room. It could be possible that these two night technicians were the 2 people who were hung in Ballora's Gallery and Funtime Auditorium in Night 5. the first employee speaks using what sounds like a monotonous voice. the second employee speaks using what sounds like a stereotypical Brooklyn Accent. Employee 1 – Okay, bring her over. Forward. More. Mooooore, okay stop. Set her down. Watch the step. ---- Employee 2– What happened to it this time? It just seems these things can’t go a day without breaking down. ---- Employee 1– Who knows. It’s always the same, man. Some kinda hardware malfunction. ---- Employee 2– Well like I have to be somewhere in 15 minutes, and this place gives me the creeps. Can we just get this over with? ---- Employee 1– It’s all automated; we don’t have to be here for it. Just get her on the rollers, and we can go. Female Computer Voice The Female Computer Voice is an A.I. voice heard whenever a vent is opened or has motion detected inside of it. Opening Cutscene Voice There is a voice that speaks in the opening cutscene, that plays the first time a player plays FNaF: SL. It is believed to be a board member speaking to William Afton about certain features about the Animatronics, though William doesn't answer the question the board member was exactly asking. Mystery Board Member – There’s no doubting what you’ve achieved on a technical level. These are clearly state-of-the-art. There are just certain design choices that were made for these robots that we don’t fully understand. We were hoping that you could shed some light on those. ---- William Afton – She can dance, she can sing! She’s equipped with a built-in helium tank for inflating balloons right at her fingertips. She can take song requests. She can even dispense ice-cream. ---- Mystery Board Member – With all due respect, those aren’t the design choices we were curious about, Mr Afton. Michael Afton's Neighbors These are Michael Afton's neighbors that appear in the Michael Afton Cutscenes. They greet him happily at first, but grow suspicious as his skin decays, and hide behind their houses out of fear of his decaying body. Minigame Children These children appear in Circus Baby's Minigame. The player (as Circus Baby) must feed the children cupcakes to make them happy and do a little dance. Narrator The Narrator is the Narrator of The Immortal and The Restless, he is voiced by Bob Barnes. The Narrator plays a small role during the Immortal and the Restless saying such quotes like "What about the bad child support?" about Vlad and Clara's relationship. Vlad & Clara Vlad and Clara are the main characters of the Immortal and the Restless. Clara is always complaining about their child and Vlad never really cares about it. Little Joe and Magician Toy Little Joe and the Magician Toy are props that appear in Circus Control. But they don't do anything. The only thing they do is stay in their spot. Gallery RegularKid.gif|The Kids' Idle animation. Give me more!.gif|What the kids look like when you give them a cupcake. StuffedKid.gif|Kids Pleased Animation. Ice Cream Girl.gif|William Afton's Daughter that appears when you go back to the beginning with the ice cream. OrangeManWave.gif|One of the people in Michael Afton's neighborhood, waving. GreenManWave.gif|Another one of the people in Michael Afton's neighborhood, waving. 3243.png|One of the people in Michael Afton's neighborhood, suspicious of Michael's decaying body. OrangeGuyLook.gif|One of the people in Michael Afton's neighborhood, suspicious of Michael's decaying body. (animated) 3231.png|Another one of the people in Michael Afton's neighborhood, suspicious of Michael's decaying body. GreenGuyLook.gif|Another one of the people in Michael Afton's neighborhood, suspicious of Michael's decaying body. (animated) 3252.png|One of the people in Michael Afton's neighborhood hiding behind their house out of fear of Michael's decaying body. 3251.png|Another one of the people in Michael Afton's neighborhood hiding behind their house out of fear of Michael's decaying body. Magician.jpg BB Doll BTS.jpg|The anniversary photo, revealing Little Joe's name. Screen Shot 2017-07-31 at 6.10.00 PM.png|What Little Joe looks like in the Circus Control (Brightened) Technician_1.png|Technician 1, hanging in Ballora Gallery. Technician_2.png|Technician 2, hanging in funtime auditorium. Category:Sister Location Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:FNaF Category:Easter Egg Category:Minor Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Human